Moonligth
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Solo son dos personas que se quieren... pero solo es un momento, a la luz de la luna. Jocelyn x Lucian/Luke Participa en el reto "tortolitos" del foro"Acheronta Moveo"


** Moonligth**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Tortolitos_"_ del foro "_Acheronta Moveo"._**

* * *

_El sonido de las campanas puede oírse por toda la ciudad, siendo algo de lo que no puede escapar._

_Retuerce las manos sin parar, arrugando las mangas del traje: americana negra y camisa de un dorado apagado. La oscura corbata parece que le oprime demasiado el cuello. De pronto, le cuesta respirar. Afloja el nudo. Parece que la cosa mejora, aunque no es un arreglo definitivo. Gruñe, enfadado. Nunca se pone nervioso. Al menos no tanto. Hace años que aprendió a controlarse. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando relajarse. Inspira, expira. Eso es. Ya lo tiene. Ahora solo necesita olvidarse de todo, pensar en otra cosa... focalizar sus pensamientos._

_Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, y abre los ojos súbitamente. Se gira, y sonríe, presa de una repentina vergüenza._

_- Valentine -suspira, y suena casi aliviado. Mira a su_ parabatai_ a los ojos. Éste le devuelve la mirada, y casi parece que está enfadado por algo, cuando le sonríe de vuelta. Traga saliva. De veras que cree que sus ojos se han endurecido y sus labios se han apretado con fuerza, como si reprimiera la ira._

_- ¿Nervioso? -pregunta él. Su traje está impecable, las runas doradas bordadas en los puños de la americana y la camisa de un color más claro, también dorada. Parece bañada en polvo de oro._

_Decide salirse por la tanjente. Se traga sus nervios y sus ideas, y se obliga a centrarse en su amigo. Probablemente necesita de él más que a la inversa._

_- Yo no soy el novio -dice, amablemente - ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_Valentine se rie._

_- Mejor que tú, al parecer. Suerte que no eres tú el que se casa -bromea, aunque puede percibir que bajo esa calma aparente, hay algo más. No quiere pensar en qué otra cosa puede ser a parte de los nervios (aunque Valentine es demasiado orgulloso y nunca admitiría que eso es así), y no lo hace._

_- Suerte -caminan los dos hacia la entrada del Salón, y se traga todo lo que le pasa por dentro. Las dudas, los temores, el egoísmo y la necesidad acallada de contárselo todo porque tiene miedo de que lo rechace para siempre, y porque en realidad no quiere revelar lo que siente. Se detiene un momento._

_- ¿No tendrías que estar con Jocelyn? -pregunta Valentine con una ceja arqueada._

_Asiente._

_- Si, ahora voy con ella, pero te estaba buscando -admite. Lo buscaba, es cierto. Pero ya no. Después de serenarse se da cuenta de que puede que haya sido una mala idea._

_Valentine espera paciente, pero al ver que se queda callado, le mira fijamente, buscando una respuesta._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Me buscabas por algún motivo, o solo para disfrutar de mi presencia?_

_Traga saliva. ¿Se lo dice o no? Se lo piensa. "Valentine, quería asegurarme de algo. ¿La amas de verdad? ¿Lo suficiente para hacerla feliz? ¿No es otro de tus caprichos?", quiere decir, pero el día de la boda no le parece el momento oportuno. Cambia el discurso en el último minuto._

_- Quería decirte que me alegro por ti, hermano. Deseo que seas muy feliz. Que seáis muy felices juntos -lo dice de corazón. Ojalá sean felices. Porque verlos así aligerará el peso de su corazón. Le dará más motivos para no meter la pata. Para ser fuerte y seguir en silencio._

_Valentine sonríe y suelta un aire que al parecer estaba conteniendo. Le pone la mano en el hombro._

_- Gracias, hermano. Y ahora ve con mi prometida, o huirá de mi como un sueño en la vigilia -le insta, y casi lo empuja hacia el frente, lejos de si. Es consciente de que cada paso que da lo acerca más a Jocelyn. Lo siente en todos los poros de su piel y todas y cada una de sus células. Es sorprendente lo consciente que es de esa separación, de semejante distancia. Son casi mil pasos._

_Asiente, y baja las escaleras, caminando hacia la casa de los Fairchild, donde lo espera la joven. Su corazón se acelera en una alocada cuenta atrás. Novecientos, ochocientos noventa y nueve, ochocientos noventa y ocho, ochocientos noventa y siete... Las calles nunca le han parecido tan vacías, tan solitarias. Pero no se demora en los detalles del paisaje. Ha visto todos los rincones de Alacante. Nada puede llamar ya su atención. Todo su ser está centrado en la alta casa de piedra y puerta roja donde los espera la novia de su _parabatai_, su prometida. La mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. Aunque no sea para él, al menos es feliz de que sea para Valentine, su hermano. O eso quiere creer._

_Cuando faltan diez pasos para alcanzarla, la puerta de la casa se abre, y aparece una mujer alta, de piel clara y cabello rojizo recogido sobre la cabeza en un elegante moño. Las horquillas doradas brillan como estrellas sobre su cabeza, como en un cuadro de la Asunción de María, y complementan el elegante vestido de novia de color oro. Hay diversas Marcas bordadas con sumo cuidado a lo largo de la tela, que parece tan suave que invita a rozarla con los dedos. No lo hace. Casi no lleva maquillaje, y eso le gusta. La belleza de Jocelyn es suficiente. No necesita complementos artificiales. Brilla por si misma._

_- ¡Lucian! -exclama, y se le echa al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Está algo ruborizada, tal vez de los nervios por la boda. Se separa de él - ¡Por el Ángel! Creía que ya no vendrías._

_Lucian le tiende el brazo, y ella se coge a él, cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de si._

_- Si lo hiciera, Valentine me mataría, y yo jamás me lo perdonaría -asegura, mientras escolta a la novia hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, cumpliendo con su deber de padrino. Traga saliva de nuevo, con la garganta seca como la mojama. Carraspea -. Ha valido la pena ser el padrino solo para poder verte el primero. Estás muy hermosa -dice, y nota como su voz tiembla un poco al decirlo. Maldice interiormente, y aprieta los labios. "_Ojalá fuera para mi, y no para él, que te vistieras así..._" no puede evitar pensar, sucumbiendo a su lado egoísta._

_Jocelyn no se da cuenta, y se ríe._

_- Como todas las mujeres el día de su boda._

_- No como todas -se le escapa._

_Ella lo malinterpreta, y le aprieta la mano._

_- Cierto. No como todas._

_Recorren juntos el camino hacia el salón, y todo el tramo que antes se le había antojado demasiado conocido, ahora se transforma ante sus ojos, necesitados de una distracción, y e convierte en algo claramente fascinante. Ya no vuelven a hablar. Cuando entran en el salón, aflojan el ritmo, y en un silencio reverencial, Lucian acompaña al amor de su vida al fondo de la sala, para entregarla a otro hombre, a su hermano, en matrimonio, mientras se convence de que son felices, y que él tiene que estar feliz por ellos._

_Cuando la ceremonia comienza, y él tiende la estela que marcará sus pieles en un símbolo de unión eterna, siente que se le desgarra el corazón. Pero lo hace, en silencio, como un mártir. Y cuando ve como la estela Marca el pecho de Jocelyn y el brazo de Valentine, puede sentir su propia runa marcándose en su piel, quemándole como si fuera puro ácido, ícor demoníaco. Se obliga a sonreír, tragándose el dolor, y trasformándolo a voluntad en algo más llevadero. Se aferra a su lazo de _parabatai_, y se obliga a hacer propia la sensación de alegría que fluye de Valentine._

_Cuando salen de allí, juntos, y se unen a sus amigos, todos los miembros del Círculo, Lucian piensa, mientras mira a la pareja recién casada, que nunca se ha sentido más solo, a pesar de estar en compañía. Y piensa que el espacio que separa a Jocelyn de él, el Morgenstern, es un abismo demasiado grande para ser salvado. Jamás._

El recuerdo lo golpea con fuerza mientras siente el dolor de la transformación, mutando su cuerpo para convertirlo en algo que está lejos de ser humano. Se debate contra ello, pero es inútil, y solo lo empeora. Cuando se acaba la transformación, y se ve reflejado en un charco en el suelo, los ojos brillando amarillos y salvajes, y el vello lobuno brillando claro a la luz de la luna, alza la cabeza y mira al gran astro plateado, como si quisiera maldecirlo a base de fuerza de voluntad. Piensa, recordando aquel día, que puede que no solo el abismo del apellido Morgenstern sea el único que lo separe de su amor, sino que la licantropía será ahora su yugo, su cadena, su barrera infranqueable. Jocelyn nunca aceptará o consentirá estar con él ahora. Porque es un subterráneo, y no vale la pena. Aúlla, desgarrado, no porque le proporcione paz, sino porque es lo último que le queda. Es un lobo solitario a la luz de la luna.

Y justo por eso, cuando encuentra a Jocelyn una noche en medio del bosque, sola, con una capa sobre los hombros, y gritando su nombre, se sorprende. Corre hacia ella porque no importa cuantos muros los separen, él seguirá tirándose a ellos de cabeza, por mucho que se lastime, y le pregunta si está bien.

Jocelyn lo mira, sonríe, sus ojos brillan, y se le lanza al cuello como aquella vez antes de su boda, la última que hizo algo semejante, y le pregunta dónde había estado, si estaba bien, y qué había pasado. Lucian le pasa las manos por la cara con suavidad, notando la tensión que oculta, y la tranquiliza, diciéndole que todo esta bien. Bajo la luna llena, sus rasgos son más suaves, su piel más perlada, y todo adquiere la calidad de sueño. Eso cree que es, porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Le cuenta lo de Jhonathan, y que está intentando huir de Valentine. Cuando le pregunta por qué, para asegurarse de que es cierto, y no un sueño, ella retira un poco la capa de viaje, y se posa una mano en el vientre, no demasiado hinchado.

- Estoy embarazada -susurra. No lo demuestra, sus rasgos siguen siendo los mismos, pero Lucian, que la conoce desde que era pequeña, que siempre ha estado a su lado, reconoce que tiene miedo.

La abraza, sin poder evitarlo, y la estrecha contra él, apretándola contra su pecho, como si pudiera ocultarla en su corazón roto y remendado, y esconderla de lo que la asusta y la atenaza. Siente como su corazón empieza a sanar al sentirla allí junto a él, y le pasa una mano por los cabellos rizados, tratando de reconfortarla. Le dice que todo irá bien, que cuidará de ella, y la siente tragar con fuerza.

Se agacha, la aparta un poco, y la hace mirarle, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo. La observa, y cree que puede verse a si mismo en sus ojos tal y como ella lo ve. Tiene ganas de besarla, y así lo hace. Posa su boca sobre la de ella en un roce casi inexistente, uno que los dos podrán fingir más tarde que no recuerdan o que no ha sucedido, porque Lucian tiene claro los abismos que los separan, y también ella.

Pero por un momento, bajo la luz de la luna, eterna confidente de los amantes, son solo dos personas que se aman lo suficiente como para pedir cobijo la una en la otra. Para remendarse mútuamente. Para amarse sin abismos. Y construyen un puente colgante para encontrarse y consolarse, aunque solo sea por un momento, para luego tirarlo abajo otra vez y sin restos ni pruebas que delaten su existencia. O que puedan cortarles con sus puntas afiladas cuando miren atrás.

Pero solo un momento, a la luz de la luna.

* * *

**NA:/ Sé que no tengo ningún fic de estos dos, y por eso me han entrado tantas ganas de hacer uno. Creo que Jocelyn y Luke son una pareja con muchas posibilidades y que está poco explotada. Bueno. mi primera participación en un reto de foro. A ver qué tal me sale :)**

**¿Qué os parece?**

**MHG**


End file.
